The Secret
by PeaceLoveGlamazon
Summary: It's been six months since Triple H left Chyna, and six months Chyna has been hiding a secret from the man she still loves. She knows the secret has to come out before it's too late, but how does she tell the man who left her something like this?
1. Chapter 1

_Note: this is told in Chyna's POV. I've always wanted to write a HHH/Chyna fanfic because I truly loved them as a couple. If people enjoy, I'll write more _

Six months.

It has been six months since Paul made his choice. Six months since he packed his things and moved out of our house. Six months since he moved in with Stephanie. Six months since I have been mending my broken heart. Six months that I have been hiding a secret from the man who gave me the chance I needed to skyrocket in professional wrestling. The man who I fell in love with, the man I was engaged to marry; the man who broke my heart. How do I tell him? How do I tell him that this wasn't planned, that I had found out the day he moved out, that I wanted to tell him at the Sumemrslam he won the title at when I saw him backstage. How do I tell him that Vince didn't fire me like everyone thought, but I had left on my own.

How?

Laying on the bed looking at my framed IC championship, a smile slowly comes on my face. He threw a huge party that night, was so proud of the woman he loved at the time did something no woman could do. That was the night he proposed, in the green room when I had just gotten soda all over my shirt thanks to Austin tripping over a chair. I never had to think about it, the word "yes" just rolled off my tongue. For a woman who has been through hell like I have been, having my dream job and the man I love want to marry me…life couldn't have been any better. If I could've stayed in that moment forever, I would've been alright like that

Wishful thinking

I scoff, can't believe I'm the one who came up with the storyline with Triple H and Stephanie. Can't believe doing that would sign the end of our relationship. It was a good idea, ran it by some divas before presenting it to Paul, Stephanie and later to Vince. Can't believe I was dumb enough to think all the extra "planning" they were doing with the storyline writers was actual planning. Can't believe I didn't notice when people who I called friends, people who said they were coming to our wedding, were looking at me and shaking their heads. How could I be so dumb to stay with him, to love him, to still make love to him? I should've known when he wasn't in my hotel room bed he was in HERs. But no, love blinded me for over a year, I thought we were truly in love, going to get married and start a family.

Oh so wrong

I remember him leaving like it was yesterday. I was coming home from the doctors, trying to figure out how I was going to tell Vince and how I was going to drop the Women's title. But more then that, how was I going to tell Paul? I was so happy and excited, yet so nervous. What if he wanted to wait until after we were married? What if he didn't want children right now? I remember walking in as he was walking out, saying he was leaving me, he had fallen for another woman. My mind was screaming the words "I'm pregnant" to him, but they couldn't fall out of my mouth. The words "I love you Joanie" still echo in my mind, both of us knowing he didn't mean it. I stood there in the living room and watch him put the bags in the car and drive away.

My heart was broken.

Six months later I lay here in the bed him and I used to share, the bed we laughed in, cried in, fought in and then made love in. The bed where the sheets still smell like him, the bed that I can't roll over on what was his side of the bed because it kills me even if I try. I lay in the bed I used to share with him with my hands sitting on the stomach that grows everyday carrying the baby that we made. The daughter he said he wanted someday, the daughter we had decided if and when we had one we were going to name Jacqueline Lee .

I need to call him

I grabbed the phone, like I have so many times before. I have lost count with how many times I have highlighted his name on my Blackberry, but couldn't hit the send button. Today has to be the day, I have to do it before I'm in labor, have his child and he has no idea. I feel my finger slide over the green phone icon before pressing it. My chest is pounding, my stomach is in knots. I haven't spoken to the man the world knew as Triple H since he walked out of my life six months ago. Now I am calling him to tell him the news he wishes he could hear from the woman he's laying in bed next to.

_This is Paul, I'm busy but you know what to do_

The beep seemed to take hours, and before I told him the news that would change his world, I took one more deep breath, finally deciding this is something he needs to hear face to face

_Hey Paul, It's Joanie. Listen uhm…we have to talk. I know we haven't seen each other in six months, but this talk has to be face to face. You'll understand why once I explain everything to you. Call me and let me know when is best for you. Goodbye._


	2. Chapter 2

Did I just leave a voicemail?

I look at my call list; the name at the top of my list simply says "Paul" I slowly dropped my phone next to me in the bed and sat up on the side. I felt my eyes start to water, as I opened the drawer next to my bed, pulling out a picture afterwards. The picture always made me laugh, this old one of Paul, myself and Michael, better known to the wrestling fans as Shawn Michaels. It was the night of the December 23rd 1997 episode of Raw, I can never forget it. The boys were trying to figure out how to get their g-strings to fit correctly, so I decided to help him. I am still wondering why Vince was walking around with a camera that night, but he popped into our locker room and snapped a picture. Honestly I never can tell whose face was funnier, Paul's or Michael's, they were shocked and horrified at the same time. Me on the other hand, that was my Christmas present, because it had me laughing for months.

What did I do wrong?

I placed the picture back in the drawer and slowly closing it. Looking around my room, I felt the single tear roll down my cheek. This isn't the Joanie Laurer that Paul met; I always tried to hide my emotions from the world. But with him, I felt safe, like I was never going to be hurt again. "How could I be so stupid?" I heard myself shout, throwing a glass across the room, as I quickly felt Jacqueline kick rapidly. "Calm down babygirl, Mommy's sorry" I whispered to my growing daughter, slowly rubbing my stomach until she stopped kicking.

Then the phone rang

"Now tell that bitch that Nicki said this. We got Tom Tom's over here bigger than a monster!" My heart dropped as I kept hearing the beat of "Massive Attack" by Nicki Minaj play over my phone. It felt like slow motion moving to grab my phone, not even looking to see who was going to be on the other line.

"Hello?"

"Hey sis" I heard a familiar voice say, as my heart dropped. It was my sister, Kathy. She is one of the very few people who know about my pregnancy. As much as I love her, she sometimes had such bad timing on coming to visit and phone calls. "Uhm Joanie, are you alive?" I groaned into the phone, letting her know I was on the other line. I don't want to talk to her right now, not til I talk to Paul at least. "Did you tell him?"

"I called, left him a voicemail and I'm waiting for him to call me back" I said in a monotone voice. "Can I call you back later? You know the call waiting on my blackberry is all types of messed up"

"Joanie.."

"I SAID I'll call you back!" I shouted into the phone, hanging up afterwards

I give up

I wanted to punch something, someone, and anything. I'm so furious, yet upset at the same time, I hate these hormones with a passion. I feel so stupid because I felt for his bullshit for so long, yet so hurt because he cheated on me in the first place, and then left me for her! My mind is so fucked up right now that I don't even know where to start thinking straight. I never thought that I would end up being a unmarried single Mom, but life had a different thing set up for me

And then

"Now tell that bitch that Nicki said this. We got Tom Tom's over here bigger than a monster!" I groaned, figuring it was Kathy again. Grabbing the phone, I sucked my teeth as I answered

"Kathy, I said I'd call you back once I talk to Paul, didn't I?"

"Joanie?" My heart started racing, I felt my mind jumping everywhere. The first time in six months I hear his voice, and it's like the very first time I saw him in the bar after a wrestling event. I have to get my thoughts together, and quick. "Hello? Joanie are you there?" Taking a deep breath, I decided that I had to say something, before he hung up and it would be too late.

"Hello Paul" I finally managed to whisper into the speaker. I felt so dumb that just hearing his voice made me melt and fall apart, but I love him, I have since I first saw him, and I probably always will.

"Uhm, I got your voicemail, sounded urgent on the phone. What's going on?" I couldn't tell him over the phone, this is something he needs to here face to face, and I think it'd be easier for him to see my growing stomach then for me to mumble the words "I'm pregnant" out to him.

"Are you busy? I'm home all day, can you swing by? Trust me Paul, it's not something I want to discuss. Don't worry, nobody is dead…honestly it's good news. But do you think you could swing by?" I replied to his question, waiting for him to come up with some bullshit excuse about why he can't come over, saying he is busy or has to leave to go to an wrestling event. I've kept up with the company since I left, I know he's currently out on "injury"

"I just got home from the gym, can you give me like 45 minutes to grab a quick bite to eat and take a shower?" Did he just **agree** to meet me? I wasn't expecting this; I don't even know what to say. I had this argument ready for when he said no, and he actually said okay.

"Uh..sure" I mumbled, still in shock that he was coming over to discuss what is going on. "I'll see you when you get here. Text me when you are outside and I'll come unlock the door, okay?"

"Alright Joanie, see you in a bit" Everytime he says my name it just melts me. This man cheated on me and walked out of my life, yet he has this control over me that words can never describe.

"Okay. Goodbye"


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been forever! I'm going to try to update more towards the end of the summer, it's been a while. I never did forget about this story either, lol**

Seriously?

I laid in the bed shocked that he actually agreed to come over here and speak to me. I had my mind made up that he was going to give me every excuse in the book about why he couldn't come, even down to his car broke down. Every bullshit excuse I thought of when it came to this and he just said okay. I was still in shock.

Oh shit

Grabbing my phone I quickly looked for my sister's number, dialing it back. My minds racing, my hearts pounding, and my head is spinning. Six months I've wanted to tell him, and today is the day. Within the hour he said he was going to be at my door, and it's not something I can just hide. I can't just open the door and tell him to come in; he's going to know as soon as I open the door. It's been six months; he's going to put two and two together. If there's one thing Paul Levesque is not that's dumb, he's one of the most intelligent men that I have ever come across in my 31 years of life

"Hello?"

"I told him and he's on his way over" I blurted out, taking a second to somehow gather my thoughts and then took a small sigh. "I didn't tell him about Jacqueline, I just told him there was something that we needed to discuss and it wasn't just something you talk about on the phone. He said give him some time to shower and eat and he'll be over. I don't even know how I am going to tell him, well not that it's not going to be obvious once he walks in the door; I mean how could you NOT see this baby bump?" I quickly was rambling, the whole time I was in between rubbing my stomach and attempting to find something to wear.

"Listen Joanie" my sister started, me simply rolling my eyes. Everytime she starts a statement with "listen Joanie" she's going to tell me everything that I already know, and she thinks I don't. "Don't think he's going to be excited. I mean, at the end of the day it's a baby with you and not Stephanie"

Yep, total buzzkill

"Gee, thanks Kathy" I mumbled, a hint of anger in my voice. "Tell me something else I don't already know" Putting her on speaker, I decided to just throw on some cute maternity pants and a KLS collection shirt, I took myself and my phone and went into my bathroom to attempt to do something with my hair to make myself look somewhat presentable. "I know it's not going to be the way I've always wanted it to be, but you're making it seem like he's going to just turn and walk away. We both know Paul, he's always wanted kids. Granted it's me telling him this news instead of Stephanie, but it's still his child..." I paused for a second, for some reason that last line just got under my skin. "…I doubt he's just going to say forget you and leave" My phone beeped, his name came across my blackberry screen. "Kath, hold on a second" I quickly mumbled, almost dropping my hairbrush picking up the phone to click over to the other line. Him and I haven't been together for six months, well to me for six, but he still gives me butterflies like he did when we first met. "uh, hello?"

"Hey, I'm pulling out of the driveway now, sorry it took so long I was on the phone with Vince about something " _Always business_ I thought to myself, as he continued to speak "But I'm on my way, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Paul..I promise" I forced myself to say, placing my hand on my stomach again. I'm far from okay, the man I thought I was going to marry and was going to be here with me through this pregnancy was in bed with another woman. "Just let me know when you're getting close and I'll be downstairs waiting" _God I sounded so desperate_

"Alright, I'll let you know" click, my phone showed his name flashing on my screen as I put it down for a second. No "I love you" no "goodbye" Nothing. Just an "I'll let you know" It killed me, I still love him with everything in my body and he just talks to me like he does them rookies in wrestling. Wondering why my phone screen was still lit up, as I suddenly remembered that I was on the phone with my sister.

"Sorry" I quickly apologized as I clicked back over to her line. It was him, he's on his way"

"You ready?" she asked me, as all I could do was just start laughing

"About as ready as I could ever be" I whispered, putting toothpaste on my brush and sighing. "Listen, I'm going to go so I can finish getting ready. I'll call you after he leaves" I told her, hanging up the phone before she could even say anything else. She'd never understand what I'm about to go through. She has her husband, the same man she's been with since she was in high school; she's got her perfect life. For four years I had mine, and then it all just fell apart…

"Now tell that bitch that Nicki said this. We got Tom Tom's over here bigger than a monster!"

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me, I'm around the corner, give me a couple mintues" I heard Motorhead in the background and I just smiled. His love for the band is endless, and I remember the night he found out they would be willing to do his "The Game" theme song. Being excited is an understatement, he was a little kid in a candy store, like Vince told him he could have a Hulk Hogan run as champion or something

"Oh. Alright, see you when you get here" I tried to play it cool as I hung up the phone. My heart sank and fluttered at the same time. I hadn't seen the man I once called my fiancée in person since the night he walked out of my life, and I was going to see him in person to tell him about my baby…our baby "We're finally going to tell your Daddy baby" I whispered to my daughter, as I heard the familiar sound of his Camero pulling into the driveway. Looking into the mirror once more, I tried to make myself look as calm as I possibility could. This was the single scariest moment of my life, and it's supposed to be the happiest. Then I heard his knock, the knock that he used to do on my locker room when he was ready to go, and the knock I did on his when I was ready.

The walk from my bedroom to my front door seemed endless, thought it was going to be forever until I got to that door. I saw him through the peephole, and I just looked for a second. The beard, he's growing it back. His muscles look so tight in his old D-Generation-X shirt, I could just jump on him and hug and kiss him for the rest of time, and once upon a time I would've. Times have changed, and what I wanted to do and what I could actually do was two completely different things. Slowly unlocking the door, I just cracked it enough so he'd see my face. We didn't need to talk; I just wanted to look at him for a second or two.

"Hey, uhm, you gonna let me in?" he commented with a chuckle, the chuckle that he always did when he was trying to be a smartass, God I loved that chuckle.

"Oh, yeah, sorry" I mumbled, taking a deep breath and slowly moving the door back, me staying behind it. I heard his sneakers step foot in my house, as my mind was racing. Do I tell him? Do I just show him my growing belly? Too late to try to figure it out now, just going to have to dive in head first and see what happens.

"You are going to shut the door Joanie, right? I mean it's pretty hot out there" I heard him say, as I slowly shut the door and quickly turned and faced the wall, my back to him. "You sure you're okay? You've never acted like this" I heard him ask, placing his hand on my shoulder. I bit my lower lip and let out a deep sigh. I wanted to scream to him that I wasn't okay, I was far from okay. That he broke me down and destroyed me the day he left me. The fact that I was having his baby and he wasn't in my life anymore ate me alive on the everyday basis. I wanted to throw his hand off my shoulder and just slap him across the face, but this isn't about what I want. My daughter needs a father, so I have to tell him.

"I'm fine" I whispered, blinking my eyes a couple times to stop the tears before I turned around. His eyes widened as he saw what I wanted to tell him. "Actually, I'm pregnant, 26 weeks actually. I found out the day you left me, and I've spent every waking minute since trying to figure out how I was going to tell you"


End file.
